The Reign of the Dead
by Bookdiver
Summary: Nico is trying to find out about his past, while saving the world from total distruction from Gaea. But then finds out that monsters and gods are not his only problems. Read about how Nico and his new friends try to find out more, but end up finding out more things than they had ever expected.
1. Nico I

**Hey, This is Bookdiver again. This story is about Nico and what he does to find out about his life.**

**I hope you like it.**

_**Please Review at the end.**_

**FYI: The underlines r for present time, when the character is looking back on it.**

**thanks!**

* * *

_My Very Mysterious Life_

_Nico_

"I hate it. I hate not knowing. My sister and I are stuck this way for some unknown reason." I screemed to the world

_Stupid life!_

I kicked a rock on the street.

Before I got too caught up in my own emotions, I thought, _You are Nico de Angelo, and you are a son of Hades. Your sister would not be proud of your lack of control over your own emotions._

I blinked my upcoming tears away. "I miss my sister." I whispered.

Notice how I said_ miss_. Yea, you probably noticed. Well it is true. I had a sister, but not anymore. It is not a long story that I am not willing to tell at this moment, nor will I, but this is a different story. So back to the story.

I walked along the dark winding pathway. I was just about to kick another rock when the earth in front of me split, and spit out a fish bone, as if just finishing its diner. Oh, and another thing, I am a demigod, which means the earth splitting in two, and spitting out a bone is completely normal. It is even more normal for me than other demigods because I am a son of Hades, and live in the Underworld.

When I am mad, my powers are used more easily. That is why the fish bone appeared. 

Oops, sorry to interupt again. Back to the story.

_Wait._

I got quiet. I had heard something.

"Hello," I called out.

I paused.

"Anyone out there."

Still nothing, just the sound of my echo. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking to my destination. I need to find out about my old life.

_Yes_, I had made it. I looked up at the building I was standing in front of. It was tall, and old. Ivy covered the tall brick walls, giving it a mysterious look. The sign on it said, Jeter-Watson Intermediate School.

I took a deep breath, pushed open the doors, and walked in. I was meeting someone here. Once I got in I looked around. It was nice, and biggish, but the downside was that it was a school.

I was never a bad kid in school, but ever since our school vice principle, Dr. Thorn, turned out to be a monster, I decided that school wasn't the place for me. So now I am educated in my father's realm, the Underworld.

I heard the soft patter of feet against the hard floor, and turned around, startled to see a girl there. She had long reddish goldish brownish hair that came down her back in spirals. She was tall and athletic looking, with forest green eyes. She stopped walking, and looked up at me.

"I was told you wanted to see me," she said in a bored tone.

Now I got confused, I remember asking if I could have help of this journey to my dad, he had said he would ask if anyone wanted to help. But I had never expected that it would be a girl who volunteered.

"Uh… yeah, I guess," I answered slowly.

"Well," She said impatiently.

"Oh, hi I am Nico de Angelo. What is your name?" I hurried to ask.

"My name is Genevieve, and I know who you are." She said rolling her eyes. "But you can just call me Genna."

There was another awkward silence.

The whold time I was thinking about what she would say next because I knew she would break the silence. I wanted to be prepared for any question she might ask.

And I was right, she did break the silence.

"Look can you at least tell me what we are going to do," Gena started, "because honestly if you don't I will shake the answer out of you."

For some reason I didn't doubt her. She probably would shake me up until I told her. So I decided to tell her.

"I am going to try to find out about my past. I lost my memory when I was young. My dad told me some things, but not all." I said seriously.

Genna pondered what I had said for a while, "Okay, I'm in."

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Seriously, it will be fun." She said cheerfully.

I took a deep breath, "Our first destination is in Montana."

"Montana? Why?" she said disbelievingly.

"That is one of the places where you can find a lot of satyrs." I answered.

When she didn't speak, I clarified.

"You know because of all the wild life and trees." I said slowly.

"Why would you want to find satyrs?" Genna asked surprised.

"Because… I don't really know. I just feel it in my bones that we have to go there."

"Okay…" she gave me a look that probably meant, _someone needs to take their meds_.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get there?" she said smirking.

"Um… I… don't… really know." I stuttered.

"Of course you don't." Genna mumbled.

"We will find something out," I said quickly.

"Never mind, we will go to my mom's house for the night. Then we will see where we can go, because I have no desire to take a trip to the underworld."

"Okay where do you live?" I grumbled.

"Over there," Genevieve pointed to her left.

"Oh…"

We walked towards the house. Genna seemed to be walking rather fast, and never looked back, not even once. I did the same, and didn't look back.

Then a shadow crawled up behind us as we walked. Once we reached the porch we heard a deep, powerful voice.

"Hello, Genevieve. It has been a long time."

* * *

**Did you like it!**

**Sorry it is so short, but it felt like a good place to end it.**

**Guess who the voice belongs to!**

**I don't want to sound mean or anything, but please Review!**

**If no one reviews or guesses right, I will stop the story right here, so REVIEW!**

**Please, It would seriously make my day.**

**-Bookdiver**


	2. Nico II

**Sorry It took so long, but I have had alot of stuff to do! I wanted to finish the chapter sooner, but it was difficult to think of a good way.**

**I am pretty pleased with how this turned out. Hope you like it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**II. Nico**

_Oh no! _Was my first thought, as Genna and I turned around.

I was sure that her father would feel the need to be "fatherly", as in give me the talk. The one that goes treat-my-daughter-well and don't-do-anything-stupid". Even though I wasn't planning on doing anything she hadn't signed up for herself, literally.

As soon as we faced her father, I automatically knew that this man had power. He literally radiated it, but he didn't feel like any of the gods I knew or have met. He didn't look like one either, but then again gods can look however they want. This man was tall, about six foot four, and had bleach blond hair, forest green eyes, and a very muscular body, he looked about twenty five, but his eyes showed more life than the rest of him.

I froze, automatically caught in Genna's father's gaze. Soon images glinted across his eyes. I _heard_ a loud boom and was sure no one could hear it but me. All sorts of wars glinted across his eyes. Eventually I saw two children, a boy and a girl, that appeared to grow very quickly. Many images startled and confused Nico, soon there was a picture of the girl in one of the previous images that was cornering. The other girl that swung her arms in defense and looked familiar. Then the images started to spin. I was getting dizzy, but then it all stopped, and all I saw was myself, looking into the eyes of this strange man.

I stumbled backwards. Genna gasped and balanced him.

"Thanks," I said catching my breath.

"Genna," her father said softly, but as soft as he spoke it rang in my head, echoing, like beating a drum in a cave. "I want you to know that you are in grave danger if you continue this mission. Your sister has grown more bloodthirsty and continues to give the human race a bad time." Genna's father glared at her. Genna hastily looked to the ground. "You know she is coming after you. Do you still wish to complete your quest?"

"Yes father... I have to... It is all my fault." Genna answered slowly.

By now I felt the drastic need to get a word in, "Sir, I don't understand what you are talking about, who you are, and how you got here without me noticing. I can usually sense if someone is around."

The strange man or father of Genna turned to me slowly. And I knew I was toast.

"You Nico de Angelo, son of Hades, hurry with your quest, I will help you once when you need it most, and protect my daughter." This man said no more. He gave Genna one meaningful look and disappeared.

*. *. *.

My head was still spinning from our encounter with Genna's dad. Genna looked towards me hesitantly, "So you met my dad... sorry about that.

"Oh... it's okay." I said as calmly as I could. I leaned against the wall of her house to steady myself.

"Are you sure?" Genna said with true concern.

I looked at her just about to assure her that I was fine, but she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked. "Let's get you inside now."

Genna practically carried me inside her house. Once inside it started to rain, as though the sky had been waiting till we got inside, so we wouldn't get hurt. She steered me to the kitchen. Once three there was a strangely familiar looking person sitting at a table.

"Hello Genevieve." the lady said. She had deep blue eyes, wavy golden blond hair, and full red lips. "Hello Nico de Angelo. Remember me?"

I flashed back to when my father told me that he had found someone to join me on this quest. She was standing right next to him.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I am Genevieve's mother," the lady said softly. "But you can call me Ms. Treewa."

"Excuse me ma'am, did you say Treewa?" I was bewildered. I had never heard a name like that before.

"Yes," Ms. Treewa said in a breathy voice. "My family was always more into nature."

"Oh, are you-Please don't take this offensively-mortal?"

"Oh yes," she smiled "my parents and I are very mortal, and no it doesn't offend me."

"Mom," Genna said cutting in sounding alarmed, "look at Nico's face!"

Now Ms. Treewa got a good look at my face, and her eyes got wide.

"Did you see your father?" Ms. Treewa said calmly while going over to the cabinet to get a glass for some strange looking liquid.

"Yes, we did, and father showed him something."

"Did he now?" Genna's mom said "What did he show you?" she asked me.

It took me awhile to answer. "He showed me all these confusing images."

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Genna's mom said softly.

"Well I saw two children, then a bunch of creatures rising from the ground, then a lot of fighting, then I got dizzy and the images stopped."

"I have a question." I said slowly.

"Yes?" Ms. Treewa said.

"What is wrong with my face?" I was starting to get a little anxious.

"Oh, well... It is kind of ... Here take a look." Genna said shoving a mirror in my face.

What I saw pretty close to made me scream. I saw my face at its best plus more. I had messy black hair, my olive skin was spotless, and my teeth were pearly and straight. The worst part was that my dark eyes were playing the images I saw from that man redundantly. I looked for a few minutes, before it just stopped

"Where did it go?" I asked rapidly.

"My father has that effect on people, but it is only temporary."

"Here you go." Ms. Treewa said handling me that strange liquid she was getting. It was a lime green color, and had the consistency of a milkshake. I quickly gulped it down. It tasted like poppy seed cake, and warmed me down like toaster oven.

I looked back in the mirror for no apparent reason. I still looked good, but nothing strange was in my eyes.

Knock

Knock

Knock

My head turned.

"HELLO!" boomed a deep voice.

"I HAVE COME TO EAT YOU FOR DINNER!"

Genna and her mom looked at me and mouthed the word _run._

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**-Bookdiver**


	3. Nico III

**Hope you enjoy this new chaper! Life is full of many problems, which postpone an author from finishing their chapter. That is my excuse.**

**Disclamer: I do not own the character of Nico, nor some of the plot, but this is all my words and ideas.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review at the end!**

**-Bookdiver**

* * *

Nico III

We ran so fast that I am surprised we didn't run through any walls, but that would have been cool. As soon as Ms. Treewa mouthed the words run, I stood up on my chair, and jumped over the entire table. For an entire second I felt like some sort of ninja on a mission, but as soon as I touched the ground I took off running like a demigod being attacked. Which I am. We ran down to the basement and ran out the trap door. I was surprised to see Ms. Treewa running faster than I thought possible for a middle aged woman. I was running fast, but I felt strangely at peace not knowing what the monster was. Sadly I had the strong suspicion that it was some giant monster sent by Gaea to kill me, and maybe Genevieve...

We ran across the field in the back yard. Then I saw a fence with no door. It was about five foot tall, and had small spikes on the top. I knew we had to jump. Then I had an idea.

"Genna, you and your mom get over the fence and meet me over by that tree!" I yelled. "I will distract him and meet you there later!"

"Okay, since I haven't any better ideas!" she puffed, but told her mom, and started over the fence.

I stopped running and turned to face where the monster would emerge.

I waited. Ten seconds... Twenty seconds... Forty seconds...

Now I was getting impatient, but kept waiting. Then there was a crash inside the house.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" whined a deep voice.

Then tripping out of the screen door was a giant. He was tall, but not as big as the other giants Nico had seen maybe twelve feet instead of twenty. It was covered in a soft brown beard and mustache. Its hair was also brown, but braided, and in some braids there were glowing sticks, probably to represent each person he killed. I took the time to count and saw that there were only three glowing sticks in total. It made me feel a little better.

I was the first to speak as we stared into each other's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Clytius." The giant boomed.

I scanned through my knowledge in Greek myths. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "Oh... Didn't Hecate kill you?"

"Well... Uh... No I can't be killed, but yeah that is what the myths say." Clytius said sadly.

"Did Gaea send you to kill me?" I asked, not so scared of the big guy anymore.

"Not exactly." he scratched his head. "Well I reformed at the same time as my 'brothers' did, but they had always made fun at me for not wanting to kill anyone. So I decided that I wanted to be good, so I went out looking for a hero to help, and smelt you, so here I am."

"So what was the whole I am going to eat you thing about?"

"Oh, I did that, so you would know I was here, my brothers told me that no matter what that would work. Unless no one was home." he said it in the same way you would say "no duh".

I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever heard of a doorbell?"

His eyes got wide. "What is a doorbell? I want to try! Please!"

Then I remembered the plan, they must be worried.

"Hey can you climb over the fence?

"Yeah. Why?" the giant asked curiously.

"Because I have to meet some friends over there," I said pointing, "And you need you to meet them."

"Okay, I can do that. I will go now." the giant turned and walked toward the fence, lifted up one leg and stepped over the fence.

I shook my head and concentrated on the tree that was the meeting spot, and disappeared.

.*. .*. .*.

I stepped out of the shadow next to the tree and grinned. In the process Genna and her mom looked super spooked at the sight of me.

"Hey." I said.

"How did you do that?" Genna asked in awe.

"Shadow travel," I said still grinning. "Would you like to meet the giant?" I asked.

Both of them looked a little nervous, but it was Genna's mom who answered.

"Of course we would like to meet the giant." Ms. Treewa answered quietly.

We walked over to the fence, and saw Clytius sitting on the ground playing with the grass, making him only about six feet tall.

When he saw me a grin spread across his face.

"Hello." he boomed. "Who are they?" he said pointing to Genna and Ms. Treewa.

"This is Genna and her mother, Ms. Treewa." I said.

Clytius stood up, reaching his full height, and held out a huge hand.

"Hi, my name is Clytius, but I would prefer you called me Cly."

Genna boldly walked up to him and shook one if his fingers because his hand was too big to shake.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cly." Genna said politely.

Cly turned to look me in the eye.

"Now, since I have decided to help you and be good, will you tell me what you are planning on doing?"

I took a deep breath; I had not been telling Genna the full truth this whole time, and was nervous to do so.

I looked to the ground and spoke quickly.

"Look guys, the truth is… I am going to find the Doors of Death. If you don't want to come I understand. I am so sorry for misleading you all… I'm sorry." I felt so ashamed I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Genna gave me a triumphant look, though I had no idea what it was about.

"I knew it!" she sang holding her hand out to her mom, who put a ten dollar bill in.

"Wait...What? How did you... never mind." I said bewildered.

"We had a bet." Ms. Treewa said glumly. "Ten bucks you were telling the truth, or doing a bigger quest that you were not telling us about. I thought you were telling the truth, so I lost."

Now I felt even worse.

"So you never trusted me?" I whispered.

"No, we trusted you," Ms. Treewa said kindly, "but most people don't ask for a quest and help just so they can find out about their past, but… more."

That made me feel a little better, but I still felt guilty.

"Okay so when are you ready to go?" I asked turning to Genna and Cly.

"Now, but... We're you serious about going to Montana?" Genna asked.

"No, I think we are going to Greece."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I worked hard to please you. **

**In case you are wondering, Ms. Treewa is not coming with them to find the Door of Death. If that wasn't clear in the story sorry.**

**Please review!**

**Expect the next chapter in a few weeks...maybe a month or so, but I doubt it.**

**-Bookdiver**


	4. Genna IV

**Genna IV**

You see, I have very specific reasons why I didn't freak out when Nico looked at me and announced that we were going to Greece.

One: I didn't want to look like some idiot whose dream was to go there.

Two: Nico was counting on us to be understanding and helpful.

Three: I felt safer going crazy in a closed environment where no one can see me.

When I was younger I had dreamed of going to Greece. I was so excited that my dad said he would take me, until my sister had to make life more difficult.

Okay just so you understand, my "sister" is only my 1/2 sister, and she is thousands of years older than me, if not more. We have the same dad, but she came from some unknown way, when I was born normally. She is bloodthirsty and loves to give humans a bad time. Well, I am on this quest because I am to blame for some of the problem. I also try to avoid saying my sister's name, because, whether people know it or not, when you say her name she gets slightly more powerful. I have never met her in person, well I have… but she wasn't exactly conscious.

"Genevieve!"

I blinked into the present, and realized that Nico had been calling my name while I had been busy spacing out.

"What?" I said in a daze.

"Do you think it best to stay here overnight, since it is already starting to get dark?" Nico asked. His dark eyes looked weary, and his shoulders sagged. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great." I answered. If I had said "no" I thought Nico would have dropped on the spot.

"Mom," I started turning towards her, "Do we have enough room in our house to keep our... guests?" I looked over at the Death God's son and the kind Giant. If they had been anywhere else looking for board, security would have been sure they were troublemakers and have thrown them out.

"Oh, yes." she answered. "I can make a mat on the floor in the basement for Cly, if he prefers to sleep inside, and Nico can use our guest room." My mom smiled at them.

"Okay," I answered.

Nico and my mom were talking about arrangements, and didn't really require my say in any of it, so I zoned out and thought about the quest ahead.

I imagined us traveling all over Greece…all the famous architecture, museums, and—most important-monsters.

I wasn't sure what kinds of monsters we would find in Greece, but ever since I was young, I had been running away from or fighting monsters.

That is when I remembered my most important possession. My weapon. I checked my finger to make sure it was there.

It was. It looked like a small plastic ring you would get from a gumball machine, but that's what it wants you to think. My father gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. He named it Kenóti̱ta which in Greek means blankness. I just call it Blank though. It always reappears on my finger. Each time it comes back there is no guarantee that it will end up on the same finger. Once a cute boy who worked at a diner I liked to go to, had a conversation with me. Unfortunately my ring had ended up on my wedding finger, so it was kind of embracing, because he noticed.

I frowned. For some reason I had the sickening feeling that not all of us will come back on this trip unscathed. I hoped we could avoid losing anyone...

"Genna, are you okay?" said my mother's concerned voice. She looked into my eyes, and I saw true worry that I knew she was trying to hide. She probably was really upset that I was going on a dangerous quest, and that it could cause me to lose my life.

"Yes, Mamma. I am fine, just a bit tired." No lie.

"Okay, but if you need any food grab it now or you will have to wait until breakfast, or would you prefer to go to bed now?" My mother asked calmly.

"Can I go to bed? I am exhausted." I said with a slight yawn.

"Sure honey, go right ahead." my mother answered.

"Night, love you." I said kissing my mom on the cheek.

My mother kissed me on the head and bid me goodnight.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and pulled out my fuzzy green pajamas and monster-faced slippers. I shuffled my feet to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Once I was done with that, I dragged my feet to my room and laid down on my bed. Within a few minutes I had fallen into a deep sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*

In my dream I was following some people I have never laid eyes upon. One was tall boy with messy black hair, green eyes, a tan face, and muscular arms. Another was a younger girl, about my age, with golden brown hair, and dark skin. The last was a boy who looked part Asian, was tall, big, and had a babyish face. They were walking towards a man who had a mysterious grin, and had a lot of food on a picnic table in front of him. A lot if bird-like creatures were trying to get the food, but couldn't, as if there was some sort of enchantment over the food. I sorted through my knowledge of Ancient Greek mythological creatures, and realized that they were harpies. One of the harpies was cleaner, and younger. She seemed to have a strategy to getting the food, but like the others could not.

I couldn't catch a lot of the conversation-only a few words: Percy, harpy, intelligent, Frank, poison, Phineas, and Hazel. I guessed that Hazel, Frank, and Percy were the names of the people I was following. Considering the way they were talking they were either arguing, or bargaining, maybe both.

Poison, was one of the words I heard. I saw the handsome boy with the dark hair and sea green eyes pull out two vials from his pockets, both containing identical looking contents. I guessed that he was testing the man, and that one or both contained poison. The green-eyed boy set them on the table in front of the pudgy old man. The man pointed to a vile and picked it up. The sea green-eyed boy picked up the other vile. Then they drank. Then the scene disappeared.

I was in a dark, cold, damp cave. There was a slight breeze that made me shiver. The sides of the cave were covered in moss and fungi. In the center of the cave was a fire. Around the fire was a man with what seemed to be two faces. In one of his hands was a key. Just one key. It was a dull brown, and made of what looked to be a type of wood. It didn't look very special, but considering the way he was holding it, it was probably the most precious thing in the world. Then he turned his head. I heard an oddly familiar voice that sounded half asleep. The voice made me want to yawn too, but since I was asleep at the moment there was no need.

_"Very good, now you must wait till I give you my word. They will come for it in no time. They will fall straight into my trap."_

"My mistress," the two faced man said, "I was wondering if you wanted me to be the one to handle this most honoring task. I mean I would love to be the one to guard this treasure from any harm. If that agrees with you." he added quickly.

_"Hehehe!"_ the voice wheezed, _"You are not the one I have selected for the job of meeting them where they expect to find this treasure. But, you will play a role in... Giving them problems locking and unlocking secrets, doors and ...well, we'll see._

The voice laughed its sleepy laugh.

"Excuse me your magnificence," the two faced man said cutting into the voice's laughter, "But who, if you don't mind me asking, is going to be waiting for them?"

_"You will see, you will see."_

The voice laughed a sinister rumble. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin and the scene slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**Just in case the timing of this story is slightly off, just go with it, it will all work out, and this story is before my version of the MOA, but during the SON.**

**Please review.**


	5. Nico V

**Genna V**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got out of bed, stretched, made my bed and walked downstairs in my pajamas.

"Good morning Mommy!" I said walking into the kitchen. "Breakfast smells amazing."

"Thank you. And good morning to you too." my mom said handing me a plate flooding with eggs, sausage, toast, and bacon. I walked over to the cabinet, and got out a glass. I put my food on the table, and poured myself some water.

Nico walked downstairs in some sweatpants, and T-shirt borrowed from my mom. His dark hair was sticking up in all places, as if a tornado storm had occurred in his hair.

"Good morning Nico." I said cheerfully. Nico grunted and walked into the kitchen.

I heard my mom telling him good morning, and Nico saying the same thing to my mom. She asked if he slept well and he would answer. Their conversation continued like that, so I stopped listening.

I rolled my eyes, and took a bite out of my sausage. Nico shuffled into the dining room with a plate stacked with food. Nico sat down across from me, and took a huge bite out of his toast. I let him chew before I decided to crush him with questions.

"So Nico," I said slowly. "How do you expect us to get to Greece? And how long do you expect this quest to take."

"We don't have a choice to how long, the deadline is by the Feast of Fortuna in four days." he said, his face grim. "I would like to be in Greece in at most two days, which would leave two days to find the doors of death."

I about choked on my toast. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy, it takes me at least five days to find my keys, let alone travel halfway across the word to find something that we have never even seen before in four days!"

Nico's face was calm, and his voice steady. "If we wait any longer, than the world may perish. Hera has a plan, that involves both camps and my friend, Percy Jackson."

"What camps?" I asked suddenly. I think I may have just understood a crucial element to something my father had told me.

"Well there is the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood, and the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Speaking of Greek and Roman, who is your parent? Are you Greek or Roman?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer to that. "My father is...well you probably wouldn't know him. And he is both Greek and Roman...in a way."

"So is your father...Apollo?"

"No, his name is Chaos." I said, my voice quivering. I have always feared saying his name. I was always afraid that something bad would happen, like a monster would automatically try to kill me and whoever else was around.

Nico's eyes grew wide. "How long have you known?" he whispered in awe. "With a parent so powerful you could have been killed or kidnaped..." he trailed of shaking his head.

"Since...I was eleven." I said slowly.

"That's when I found out who my father was." Nico said distantly. "Are you a demigod, or...?" Nico looked fazed, and he looked as though he was about to fall over in shock.

"Nico sit down!" I ordered him. I didn't want him to pass out and die before the quest even started. "I am a demigod, no more, no less." I assured him.

He looked relived. I could tell he wanted to ask something else, but didn't but I did hear him mutter a few words under his breath. "He has one million attack points."

_Wow, the poor kid is going nuts!_ I thought. I finished my food, and put my dishes in the dishwasher. Then I started to walk upstairs to my room.

"HEY NICO!" I shouted from the top of the steps.

"WHAT?" he shouted back.

"PACK YOUR STUFF, WE ARE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR!" I shouted from a closet.

"OKAY... I WILL ASK YOUR MOM IF I CAN BORROW SOME SHIRTS!"

I didn't even bother answering that one. From the closet I got down a backpack, and a warm light weight blanket. I got out a few clothes from my drawer. Then I grabbed a few water bottles and fifty dollars. I also brought my hairbrush, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and a San Francisco Giants baseball cap. I didn't really support the team, but I always thought giants in general were pretty cool, until you met my relatives...

The last thing I got from my closet was a small painting. It was the most amazing painting I had ever seen. It captured every emotion, and was beautiful but terrifying at the same time. The craftsmanship was flawless. I guessed that it was the artist's best, most time consuming piece ever made.

My father gave me this canvas when I turned eleven. He told me, "This canvas could change life for all. It is very old, made by the finest craftsman in the world. This has been lost for many millennia." he put it in my hands and looked into my eyes. "You will meet someone on a journey, and give it to them."

I asked, "How will I know it is the right person?"

He leaned in really close to me and whispered, "The person will give you a silver coin with an owl on top."

Now that I think back to it. I may find this person soon, because I am going on a journey. I changed into some dark blue jeans, and a deep green T-shirt. I shouldered my bag and walked across the hallway to my mother's room. Her room was big, and had many full bookshelves. My mother was once a librarian, so she always respected books, and had many of them. Sitting on a stool was Nico.

He wore his old clothes; black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a scull on it, but my mother had washed them. His dark hair had also been trimmed, probably by my mom. My mother was looking in her closet.

"Hello," I said from behind my mom.

"Hi, could you look in the second drawer for a t-shirt, and some gym shorts?"

"Sure," I walked over to the dresser, and got out a few of those free 5k fun run shirts, and two pairs of basketball shorts.

"Here," I tossed Nico the clothes and he caught them. He nodded his thanks.

"Thank you Ms. Treewa." he announced gratefully. He held the shorts up to his waist to measure if they would fit, he nodded thoughtfully, and held up the shirt as well. He nodded in approval, and put them in a backpack that my mom gave him.

I gave him a look that meant "are you ready to go?" He nodded and stood.

"Ms. Treewa, thank you for everything, but we must leave now." Nico said seriously.

"Oh, take care. All of you!" She trapped Nico in a hug, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, and don't forget Cly. Bring him the rest of the breakfast."

"Okay where is he?"

"He is outside in the backyard."

"Bye mom! Love you!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed some granola bars for the trip. Then I got all the rest of the breakfast my mother made and put it in a basket for Cly. Then I went outside to the backyard. Nico followed me slowly, he had a small mirror in his hands from my mom. I didn't know what it was for though.

There in the center of the yard was Cly. He was still asleep, and was snorting so loud that I was surprised that no one called the police.

Nico and I looked at each other. We silently agreed to wake him together. We got on opposite sides of Cly. We mouthed the countdown and shouted "boo!"

We both ran fifteen yards from Cly, and ducked down. Cly snorted, stood up and yawned.

"HI EVERYONE!" he boomed sleepily.

"Hi Cly." we said in unison.

"Is it time to go?" Cly inquired in his normal voice. Nico and I stood up, and walked towards the giant.

I held the basket up to him, suddenly feeling really small. "We are ready to go once you have eaten." I didn't want to be rude but I had to ask, "You don't eat people...right?"

"Oh no, of course not!" Cly said shocked. "I am on a strict non human diet!" I felt relived, but still a little uneasy, but Nico nodded in a way that was like saying, "We can trust him."

Cly sat down on the ground with a loud THUMP! He opened the basket and started to eat. Only a minute had passed before every plate had been licked clean. He patted his protruding belly in satisfaction, and stood. He put the basket on the stairs to the house.

"Okay, let's go." he said waving his hand.

"Where are we going to first?" I said to Nico.

"Well... First I need to make a call." Nico said quietly.

* * *

**Hi, it is me. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review, and give me helpful ideas.**

**You can PM me ideas if you would like.**

**Review**

**Thank you!**


End file.
